


Achilles come down. (TommyInnit one shot.)

by NyanPug204, SoKryptic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, Gen, I just like that tag, I might make a sequel, L’manburgs gone this is too sad, One Shot, Songfic, They’re not good, Tommy has exile flashbacks, Wilbur Tubbo and Techno are only mentioned really, its mostly Tommy, massive suicide tw, no beta we die like men, really long one shot, sorry - Freeform, suicide references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanPug204/pseuds/NyanPug204, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoKryptic/pseuds/SoKryptic
Summary: Massive suicide TW for this one.Tommy struggles against his own thoughts as L’manburg is gone, and he can only think of his exile while he tried to cope alone.Based off of the song ‘Achilles come down’ by Gang of youths.—————————————————‘You crazy assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue, redemption lies plainly in truth.’Most of the words the young male didn’t even knew that he understood, yet the lyrics wound deep into his head, one part of it at least. Damaged shoes lay upon the wood he’d placed on top of the dirt tower he’d created in his moment, after Dream had left, after he was left with nothing. Other than rubble, and no extent left to exist.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Achilles come down. (TommyInnit one shot.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay hi- I watched Tommys stream live and I was sobbing afterwards, but I listened to this song and some animatics, I’ll be the first to admit that this idea is not original at all, all credit goes to the animatics I watched and the creators of the song.
> 
> However, I had my own little idea of a storyline that could fit pretty well with the song, so I guess this is a song fic. Anyways, enough from me, enjoy!

_‘ Achilles, Achilles,’_

It was all gone, it was a shock, a complete and utter shock to basically everyone in L’manberg. It was expected, of course it was damn expected, Dream had said so, three in the afternoon sharp. Tommy didn’t know where it had gone wrong, it could’ve been the second he’d decided upon creating a nation with Wilbur, it could’ve been when he told Tubbo to give Dream the disc. Either way, no matter where in between their fate was set, there was one thing Tommy was now aware of. This was inevitable. No matter what stupid emotions had been strung throughout the middle, no matter what had been built, fought for, no matter even the deaths that had occurred.. L’manburg would’ve been destroyed. Reduced to a pile of destruction and despair, all caused by one man deciding to play god, and someone he’d manipulated into his hold. 

_ ‘Achilles, come down, won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?’ _

Tommy tilted his head to the side, watching as the rubble shifted from the gravity and slowly breaking stone or wood, or brick, or anything of the mass of debris. He’d set himself upon the obsidian grid above the fallen nation, one of the very factors that had caused its demise, caused its downfall. A weak smile formed on his lips, he’d finally taken a moment alone after all of the chaos of the past few days, a moment to accept his hatred of the green wearing man, his hands gripping against the dark purple rock, tilting his head up towards the sky. 

_ ‘You’re scaring us, and all of us.’ _

Colours were blending against each other, slowly shifting into each other with the deep oranges, pinks, the dull colours of purples and faint blues of the oncoming night sky, the subtle traces of stars already forming with the new lack of light pollution. His head rolled back to turn his gaze down, sapphire orbs scanning once again, across everything he’d fought for the night before, muscles still aching and wounds threatening to re-open at any excessive use of pressure. He’d been up here before, with Tubbo, with Quackity, Philza, Dream. The night before, how everything had changed.

_ ‘For some of us love you, Achilles, it’s not much but there’s proof.’ _

For now he was alone, feet dangling over the edge, eyes transfixed down. He’d been in this situation before, his body threatening to take the final push, to give in, yet this time was drastically different. Before he had no one before he’d had no one tugging him to the ground again, to safety. Before he even knew it, his mind had thrown itself back into that memory, standing on the dirt tower as he fought against his own will. 

_ ‘You crazy assed cosmonaut, remember your virtue, redemption lies plainly in truth.’ _

_ Most of the words the young male didn’t even knew that he understood, yet the lyrics wound deep into his head, one part of it at least. Damaged shoes lay upon the wood he’d placed on top of the dirt tower he’d created in his moment, after Dream had left, after he was left with nothing. Other than rubble, and no extent left to exist. _

_ ‘Just humour us, Achilles, Achilles come down, won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?’  _

_ He wouldn’t, he couldn’t, his hands finding his pocket to dig through, lifting the crumpled images from his pockets. L’manburg, their L’manburg, the one place he truly wished to return to, along with Tubbo. Tubbo, the boy who’d exiled him, forced him away from his home under a threat and one stupid thing the younger boy had committed. Tommy hated his past self for it. _

_ ‘Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, come down, won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?’_

_Stop, he could do this, stop the pain and everything that ever happened, they were all happier without him anyways, right? Yeah yeah that was right, Dream had said so, Dream had been right most of the time, Dream was the only person who really cared, and now he was gone. Gone for good, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. _

_ ‘The self is no so weightless, nor whole and unbroken, remember the pact of our youth.’  _

_ It had been him and Tubbo against the world, especially after the festival, that god damned festival. They’d defeated Schlatt on the sixteenth, they’d ended it all and Tubbo was elected president, via him, after turning down his own option for presidency. He could’ve prevented all of it if he hadn’t gone after the discs. The discs. _

_ ‘Where you go I’m going, so jump and I’m jumping, since there is no me without you.’_

_His hand clutched the compass, the one pointing towards him at the moment, he was facing away from the direction of Tubbo. That was somewhat poetic in itself, looking away from what could have saved him from all of this. If Tubbo had visited, once, Tommy wouldn’t have brought himself up to this place, wouldn’t of contemplated ending it all in one simple step. He could feel the wind moving his hair, he was aware of the water surrounding his position. He could still get out of this. _

_ ‘Soldier on, Achilles, Achilles, come down, won’t you get up off, get up off the roof?’_

_Not yet. What did that mean? Did he actually intend of breaking himself from this issue, what could he do otherwise? Where could he run?Nowhere, nowhere. Nowhere. Somewhere, anywhere, he could go anywhere but the Smp, that was how the damn exile was supposed to work, wasn’t it? Before Dream got involved. Before he kept him in that stupid wooden camp. It wasn’t stupid, what was he thinking. _

_ ‘Loathe the way they light candles in Rome, but love the sweet air of the votives, hurt and grieve but don’t suffer alone, engage with the pain as a motive.’_

_What would Ghostbur think of all of this, hell, the ghost wouldn’t understand, he’d just wonder if Tommy was admiring the view, oblivion was bliss in some instances, innocence too, but Tommys innocence had been stripped from him the second the button had been pushed and L’manburg had been thrown into chaos. The second Wilbur had betrayed them. _

_ ‘Today of all days, see.. how the most dangerous thing is to love, how you will heal and rise above.’_

_This was different than Wilburs betrayal, the one where he had gotten over the stupid switch of sides, gotten over the destruction of his home, it could be fixed, could be remade and rebuilt. He had his friends with him throughout all of that, why couldn’t he do this now? _

_‘Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, jump now, you are absent cause of excuse.’_

Tommy instantly snapped from the memory as a voice echoed through the back of his head, shocking him to stay still, his feet swinging over the edge of obsidian, eyes fixed down on the familiar scene of his home being destroyed. His frame lay still, eyes wide as they scanned over the floor. One push, it could end, it could end. End. The discs, not yet, not now, he couldn’t. He had Tubbo now, he had to finish this all with Dream. 

_ “So self-indulgent, and self-referential, no audience could ever want you.” _

As Tommy was now in a more focused state it clicked in his head that the voice wasn’t the familiar one he’d battled long ago, it wasn’t the tones of his own voice, it was echoing realistically as if it was coming from an outside source. Oh god, no, it was  _him_.  His head craned around, seeing the green cloak resting at the ankles of sturdy leather boots, concealing the arms of the figure, only allowing the black armour over his chest and legs to appear out from the contrasting shades of emerald, tanned skin barely shown withtraces of freckles and scars, the flesh jagged and ugly around them. Dream, he knew the cracked mask laying upon the mans face too well, he nearly towered over him, Tommy wasn’t exactly short, but being virtually hanging over the edge of a considerably long drop made Dream so much more intimidating. 

_ “You crave the applause, yet hate the attention, then miss it, your act is a ruse.” _

Tommy moved his form, feet connecting to the smooth purple stone as he rose to stand, the green fabric wrapped around his neck lay there loosely as a bandana of some sorts, he was still in the dark coloured armour, scrapes and noticeable dents resting in it as he kept his gaze fixated on Dream. He was watching for any sign of movement, but caught nothing than his hands moving behind the cloak, pushing the fabric back to reveal the armour resting over his arms too. He had nothing in his hands, fingerless gloves laying upon his hands. Dream was mocking him. Mocking him. Telling him to give it all up. The child really was just a game to the man.

_ “It’s empty, Achilles, so end it all now, it’s a pointless resistance for you.” _

No movement was made other than the cocking of the older mans head to the side, corners of a grin noticeable behind the ceramic shield coating his features. Tommy had no words still, mostly in shock that Dream was here, he’d been told that Dream was leaving for a while to avoid conflict. That would make much more sense than him being stood here, then he paused, lowering slightly to lift a single purple pebble from the long layers of obsidian his feet were resting on. He threw it in the males direction, watching it go through, so sound of it hitting against the metal chest plate on Dreams chest. This was in his head.

“Achilles, Achilles, just put down the bottle, don’t listen to what you’ve consumed.”

His own voice surprised him, but he went along with it, it wasn’t like anyone was watching. So he decided to argue with the fragment of Dream that had been planted in his head, plaguing every thought he had, corrupting it, forcing it into a dark place and tugging him down. He could still feel the invisible threads on his limbs from when he was in Dreams clutches, from when he’d been used as a puppet for the man to get whatever he wanted. The objects that originally belonged to him. Not Dream, they never belonged to the man. That man. That vile fucking creature that had implanted himself onto everything he’d ever done, he’d ever helped with, he’d ever known, L’manburg, gone, Logstedshire, gone, Wilbur, gone. 

“It’s chaos, confusion, it’s wholly unworthy, of feeding and its wholly untrue.”

Tommy lifted his own arms from his sides, holding his arms out to the sides, palms outstretched. Just like how Dream had, if his thoughts were to mock him, he’d mock them back, he wasn’t going to stand this part of himself. Even if Dream, one of his greatest fears, was the projection of it. A weak, pathetic, almost broken laugh slipped his battered lips, even if it sounded just like an exhale, it was still a laugh, a forced smile had appeared on his face during the action. Every movement was clearly not thought through, emotion lacing all of his actions, the complete opposite of Dream. 

“You may feel no purpose, nor a point for existing, its all just conjecture and gloom.” 

Tommy recited the words, the words that had previously been tugging him down upon the dirt and wood tower, the words that had helped pull himself back. It was strange, he was in the complete opposite situation this time. Last time he’d been edging himself to jump, his head telling him not to, this time he was stopping himself. He was stopping himself. What for? Tubbo. The discs. L’manburg. Wilbur. Everything, everything he’d fought for, everything he’d ever held a blade for. 

“And there may not be meaning, so find one and seize it, don’t waste yourself on this roof.” 

Tommys voice nearly shattered, laced with raw emotion that even he hadn’t been expecting. The projection of Dream curled back slightly, is expression unclear but his hands lowered, taking a single small step back. Was it working? Facing his fucking fears? It couldn’t be that easy, this was more than just his fear, and he was sure after this he would be anything but fearless. Fear was the one thing tying humans down to their mortality, he was smart enough to understand that, he was smart enough to grasp the concept he was human. He knew there were so many things to live for in this world, there were things he hadn’t lost. Things he didn’t intend on loosing. 

“Hear those bells ring deep in the soul, chiming away for a moment, feel your breath course frankly below, see life as a worthy opponent.” 

Life was hard, no one was above the concept of life, Tommy didn’t believe in such a thing as immortal, things die out in some way or another. Whether it was classed as a traditional mortality, or if ones reputation wastes away and they are forgotten, uncared for and cast away from society. That is why, he believes figures like Technoblade or Dream can be killed in some way, whether literally, or figuratively. No one was truly safe from the reality of death. God, and Tommy was just a  child . He’d been through too much, too much torment and hell under the gaze of one being.

“Today of all days, see.. how the most dangerous thing is to love! How you will heal and you’ll rise above! Crowned by an overture bold and beyond, ah.. it’s more courageous to overcome..” 

Tommy was truly echoing his past words now, moving his hand up to clutch at the compass he’d hung around his neck as a necklace, even if it’s purpose at this point was invalid, he was with Tubbo again. They were happy, but the compass had been the original thing to keep him going, the thought of seeing Tubbo again, the thought of seeing the small brunette, smile, laugh with him again. He still missed the idea, yet it seemed much more achievable now.

_ “You want to acclaim the mother of mothers-“ _

Dream started once again, almost immediately prompting Tommy to yell, cutting the tall man off partway through his words, even if he didn’t stop.

“It’s not worth it Achilles!”

_ “More poignant than fame, or the taste of another.”  _

The blonde mans voice was much calmer than his own, they both continued to speak, interrupt each other as Tommys frame turned itself to the side. 

“Don’t listen Achilles..” 

He whispered, tilting his head down as tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks.

_ “But be real and just jump, you dense motherfucker.” _

That forced Tommy back to facing Dream, his hands balling into fists as he clutched the fabric of his shirt and the metal of the chain looped around his neck.

“You’re worth more Achilles..”

He spoke to himself, he didn’t know when he’d gotten into a habit of calling himself Achilles, maybe Wilbur had once called him the name in his life, maybe Techno, yet Techno seemed to think the name Thesus fit him better. Maybe they were just repeating history.

_ “You will not be more than a rat in a gutter,”  _

He could feel the fire building again, the familiar sense of anger, the horrific words threatening to spill from his mouth, something he’d always had to deal with, even before any of the wars.

“So much more than a rat.” 

He kept his voice low for the moment, his glare fixated on Dream. If anyone was watching, they would’ve think he’d finally snapped, lost it. Became the next Wilbur.

_ “You want my opinion? My opinion you’ve got.” _

More fuel was only being added to the burning fire in his stomach, nails leaving crescent shaped wounds in his palms through the fabric, lips curling into a snarl.

“No one asked your opinion!”

Tommys hands moved from his shirt, finding the stolen axe he’d attached to his back, the dark metal coated with a shiny purple glimmer. The axe of peace, once again being used ironically. 

_ “You asked for my counsel, I gave you my thoughts.” _

He’d never asked for Dream to be there with him in exile, he’d been blinded with company to the fact that Dream had been the most horrific part of the whole experience. His whole body shaking, he lifted a hand, eyes watering once again.

“No one asked for your thoughts-“ 

He was getting louder, only louder, he knew his vocal cords were already extremely strained from the previous day, and before he even knew it he was screaming his words once again, yet, his and Dreams words seemed to mix together.

_ “Be done with this now and jump off the roof! Can you hear me Achilles? I’m talking to you!”  _

Both parties fell silent after their words, Tommy stood there, shaking, chest heaving with the heavy breaths of repressing sobs and the subtle pain in his hands. His entire body was racking with shivers, the temperature had dropped as the sun went down, complete darkness had enshrouded the two. White dots echoed across the blanket of the night, the mood glimmering, full, beautiful in contrast to the displeasing scenes occurring underneath it. What was he supposed to say now, the final words repeating in his head,  _ I’m talking to you._

_ “Achilles, come down, Achilles, come down.” _

Tommy took a step back, moving his hand to take out the water bucket that was attached to his hip, using it to swim down, making sure to collect the water at the top to the strange physics of their world could carry him in the surprisingly large body of water. Once his feet had connected with the solid stone ground he stood to his full height, allowing his gaze to capture the destruction around him. Where he’d lived, fought, grown, forged, where he’d loved. Where he’d loved _ everything_ despite the anger that had always seemed to consume him, the outbursts he’d had on other members of the world he existed in.

_ ‘Throw yourself into the unknown, with pace and a fury defiant, clothes yourself in beauty unfold and see life as a means to triumph. Today of all days, see..’ _

It was his head once again, not Dream, him. It wasn’t his fear, the black malice that threatened to drag him down the same path as it had Wilbur, Technoblade, Schlatt, Dream. It wasn’t the corrupted thoughts placed there from his time under Dreams control, he was free, he could run, he could live. How he could go back to who he used to be, an angry teen who finally understands the real struggle of life, the unfairness, the complete and utter despair that will eventually take over life. 

Yet.

_ ‘How the most dangerous thing is to love, how you will heal and you’ll rise above, crowned by an overture bold and beyond. Ah, it’s more courageous to overcome.’ _

He also saw life, the life that he had formed upon living in the walls, the beauty of L’manburg. Even in its rough patches, life wasn’t this disgusting, vile thing that was bound to drag him down into displeasure. It was, life, it was what it was. The unprecedented actions, how nothing was truly permanent in life, how anything can change whether for good, or for the eventual downfall. There were calm times too, of course, moments were he could rest back, look up, admire the sky and stars that barely appeared to link to one and another. Under the blue moonlight Tommy turned his head back down to the ground, the unfamiliar colour of green laying under a large chunk of rock. He moved forwards, kneeling next to it, before finally realising what it was. 

A flower, a single flower, despite everything that happens life still moves on, adapts, changes. It was the nature of things, how everything worked, flowed from one event to another. He couldn’t hide his need to chase those events, he needed to be alive. For the discs, for L’manburg, Wilbur, and-

“Tommy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeh idk how to feel about the quality, I’m absolutely exhausted with online lessons at the moment, but I tried my hardest to get this to seem good. 
> 
> If you got this far thank you so much for reading this, this is only my second fic on the archive so.. anyways, thank you again.


End file.
